Xia
Xia was an island in the Matoran Universe and the homeland of the Vortixx. History Xia was created by the Great Beings and later populated by Vortixx. Xia was an environmentally devastated island that was dominated by industrial production, serving as a massive producer of weapons that supplied almost every organization in the BIONICLE Universe. Xia was home to a sentient mountain which the natives called simply "The Mountain", which Mutran called his "favorite sentient rock". 70,000 years before the great Cataclysm, a Le-Matoran trader airship balloon heading for Nynrah was carrying a large flask of infected liquid protodermis which somehow was released onto the land, spoiling the once fertile lands and killing hundreds of workers, miners, farmers and slaves day by day. It was only until about 50,000 when the gases stopped spreading and the land became totally inhabitable. It took about 8,000 years to clear up slightly and the first life appeared. Xia was initially ruled by Pridak as the most northeastern island under his rule. He saw the potential for Xia to be a mass manufacturer of weapons, and set it into motion. The island would eventually become one of the largest weapon manufacturers in the Matoran Universe. The island manufactured weapons such as war machines that were used by the Barraki who led the League of Six Kingdoms, but also handheld ones such as Cordak blasters. After the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta the island began to manufacture goods for the Brotherhood, who soon became it's largest customer. Later Roodaka would use the Visorak Battle Rams manufactured on the island to overtake Metru Nui. Xia still had a deal with the League of Six Kingdoms, but not one based on the island. Xia prospered from the benefits of doing business with the Brotherhood, and became greater than when Pridak had ruled it. After the Toa Inika traveled down to Mahri Nui, a Tahtorak (who Brutaka released from the Zone of Darkness) was terrorizing Voya Nui, so Axonn called on Botar who dumped it in the heart of Xia where it went on a destructive rampage. When the Toa Nuva went searching for the Staff of Artakha they were told by The Shadowed One that he traded the staff for weapons and he would tell them where it was if they killed Roodaka. When they arrived (minus Lewa) they found Tahtorak battling the Kanohi Dragon and destroying much of Xia in the process. The Toa Nuva saved as many residents as they could and located Roodaka. The Dark Hunters were hiding on Xia for a while. After Teridax's death, both the Dark Hunters and the Vortixx evacuated Xia and the island is currently uninhabited. Geography Unlike Daxia, Odina or Destral, the residents of Xia kept all of their sea routes available and clear of any obstacles. It could be reached by sailing out of the southern gate of Metru Nui, then steering sharply east and following the Great Barrier. Xia could be spotted about 1 kilometer away. Recently, Xia tested its newest weapons on a nearby island, blowing it apart to prevent it from being an obstacle to any sea route. Unfortunately, this resulted in the extinction of several exotic species of Rahi. Trivia *After the Dark Hunters stole the prototype Zamor Launchers from a client of Xia, they were not allowed back on the island for a while. *Cordak Blasters were developed on Xia. *The worst crime on Xia is to make a deal that doesn't bring a profit. fi:Xia Category:Islands Category: Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:2004 Category:2007